


Yin Yang

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Original Work, Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient History, Comedy, Family, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This takes place in an alternate universe without Master Yo. Yin and Yang now have two living parents - albeit rather dysfunctional ones. This is the story about their history, as well as them living their lives.





	Yin Yang

Yin Rabbit and Yang Rabbit were two, twelve-year-old rabbits who lived in a neighborhood close to a large city. They were siblings, with Yang being the older brother of Yin, and they were polar opposites in both appearance and personality.

Yin was pink, had blue eyes and wore a purple bow on her head. She wore a black shirt, a pink skirt and pink shoes. She was intelligent, feminine, calm, and serious.

Yang was blue and had pink eyes. He wore a white shirt, dark blue pants and dark blue shoes. He was more unintelligent, masculine, excitable, and comedic.

Despite their differences, however, Yin and Yang cared about each other and worked together when they needed to. Whenever one of them had a problem, the other would try to help them out.

Yin and Yang's mother and father were named Nancy Rabbit and Scott Rabbit. They, too, were polar opposites in both appearance and personality.

Nancy was pink and had pink eyes. She wore a dark pink dress and pink shoes. She was unintelligent, feminine, excitable, and comedic. She wanted her kids to have as much fun as possible.

Scott was blue and had blue eyes. He wore a white business shirt, black pants and dark blue shoes. He was intelligent, masculine, irritable and serious. He wanted to make sure his kids behaved as much as possible, and usually got angry when they didn't.

Despite their differences, Nancy and Scott cared for each other no less than they cared for their kids. Deep down, they wanted them to behave, succeed and have fun.

These are the stories of Yin, Yang, and their parents and family.


End file.
